Zack's password
by iamQuoz
Summary: Ever wonder about Zack's shady past? His family, friends, and why he really "can't" drive? Well look no further!
1. Chapter 1

Zack's password

Booth was getting extremely board, it's hard not to, in a work place where no one speaks in layman's terms. There was nothing for him to do, so he wandered around the platform. When he wandered by an empty examination table, his foot bumped into something.

"What is this?" He saw a brown leather brown journal and a yellow post-it note that said

_It has nothing to do with you booth_

Looks like bones is writing a new book or something… but that's not her handwriting.

He picked it up and flipped it over to read the front cover it said

My business is my business

He opened it up to the first page

_Just so I don't forget my Jeffersonian computer password is the name of one of my brothers. Also, I must remember to give him a call and ask him how Amanda is doing. I miss Amanda. _Who on earth did this belong to? Wait, ONE of my brothers?

Flashback "I have three brothers and four sisters" the plucky grad student said

Is this ZACKS? Booth couldn't believe it, he wondered who he should show this to and when… He continued reading

_Dr. Hodgins has agreed to provide me with accommodations at his place._

So it is Zack's!

_Note to self, over come my fears, and learn how to drive one day. After all Robert got over the accident years ago ._The accident? What accident? _Also_, _ask Robert if his wheel chair needs a looking at again…and ask his doctor how his spine is healing. _Okay that's it I'm showing some one!

"Hey Bones!" Dr. Brennan looked vaguely in his general direction and she said "What is it booth?" "Look what I found, I think it belonged to zack"

That got Brennan's attention "What!" she snatched the thin leather bound book out of his hands so fast, you would of thought it meant the world to her

"It mentions something about an accident, something that made Zack afraid to drive, and put a brother of his in a wheel chair" She scanned through it "Wow. Booth, I've got to know what accident the book refers to."

"Did you read the last page?" Brennan asked. "There was a last page?" booth looked flustered "Let me see!"

I guess now that I'm a doctor; I have fulfilled my promise to Amanda and can finally stop writing in this pamphlet of a journal. As per agreement, I wish she were still alive to see me finally finish something I started; this journal ends the day Doctor Zachary Uriah Addy begins.

_Also tell Agent booth about my letter from the president. _

I was the last thing he wrote about in his Journal… the LAST thing

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should I continue? Let me know!

Kudelycraze12321


	2. Little black book

The little "black" leather book

Disclaimer: Like I would be the owner of bones. I'm not by the way

Of course after such a monumental discovery, they confront Zack to get some serious answers to their burning questions.

"You found that old thing?" Zack said with a sort of wonderment "I had wondered where that got to…" "In case you're wondering I really did make my password my eldest siblings name… St…"

Booth, who'd been pacing about the room, paused in front of the table and placed both hands on it. Stopping Zack from finishing his sentence.

"Explain, there's this page that refers to _the accident"_

As soon as booth finished his sentence, Zack's face darkened. "Do you really need to know?" Both Dr. Brennan and agent booth replied, "Yes you do!" at the same time.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you" He sighed deeply then continued "When I was five years old, a car struck a seven year old Robert and I saw it all." Zack sniffed "And the police never caught the guy, the case went cold and the police stopped looking."

"I vowed never to drive a car afterward… and Robert never fully recovered."

Booth said in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry about that buddy, but what's this about Amanda?"

Zack looked like he wanted he wanted to run from the room screaming bloody murder, either that or strangle booth, if looks could kill…

"That's none of your business, but if you must know…" He grumbled, "Her full name is Amanda joy brown, but that's all I'm going to say. You can search up her name on a FBI computer or something… but I'm not going to _betray _her."

Zack crossed his arms in a sort of stubbornness that told booth, there was no way on this earth he was going to tell the agent any more than he already had.

Later we see booth typing on his computer, and Dr. Brennan sitting at the chair across the desk…

In the search box on the FBI page he has pulled up we see "Amanda Joy Brown typed in.

Booth moved the cursor over the search button and clicked the mouse.

Then a "Loading will be done in 10 seconds please wait" flashed on the screen

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1…

Booth couldn't believe what he saw on the screen. We see him gasp

"Bones, you've got to see this." Dr. Brennan leaned forward; as booth turned the computer monitor toward her… she couldn't believe it either

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CLIFF HANGER!

What couldn't they believe? What's the name of the mysterious brother whose name is also Zack's old password?

Please review!

Kudelycraze12321


	3. Truth about Zack

The truth about Zack

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. Like they ever would be

A/N: Another chapter… since my fans demanded it

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Booth and Brennan were shocked by what news greeted them "To think that Angela was trying to fix him up with a girl friend…"

Amanda brown was Zack's Ex-wife.

They had a "friendly" divorce just before Zack left for Iraq.

She died by taking a prescription med overdose (accidental) a few weeks later

"Booth, I don't know what to think…what I'd like to know, is did we ever really know Zack as well as we thought…" Brennan said

"I looked up Zack too" Booth said " He Has three brothers… Stevenson, Robert, and Jonathan. He also has three sisters… Katherine, Elizabeth, Sallyanne, and Hannah."

"Looks like his parents liked the big name they could shorten into nick names…" Brennan deduced.

"It also looks like, he doesn't even like to talk about his accomplishments in life." Booth said holding up an old Michigan newspaper. "Look at this" he said pointing at an article

The article said: _Boy genius astounds all, wins swimming race. Local "boy genius" Zachary Uriah Addy amazes his whole town by winning the big swim race. When asked how he felt about winning he is quoted as saying, "I like swimming and all, but I don't think I'll be able to do this professionally, my heart is in learning"_

Brennan was shocked "Zack never told us about this, I would have never thought he was good at swimming…"

Booth said "Neither would I, but I'm not surprised they considered him the local boy genius"

Brennan "I think we owe Zack another visit." Just then Charlie came up to booth's door and said "Booth we've got a case for you and your squint squad" and he tossed the case file toward booth, booth caught it with some difficulty. He opened the file and scanned through it, and then booth said "Maybe we can check on him later… this case takes the cake!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later we see Brennan At the Jeffersonian picking up some supplies she needed, and informing Cam they had a case.

We see what we think must be the "grad student of the week" wearing a one of those temporary light-blue lab coats. We see his nametag it reads Dr. Stevenson, but is that his LAST name? (Refer to the names of Zack's brothers)

Then after Dr. Brennan has gotten everything they'd need, and briefed Dr. Stevenson on how things work around the lab. We see Booth, Cam, and Brennan leave by the front door.

To go solve another murder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I do this to my readers… because I care… I'm in need of input

Have any thoughts, or opinions? Rate and review people

Kudelycraze12321 signing off (for now)


	4. Case File

Case file: 2390-B

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones unless you count the ones in my body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Case file: 2390-B, the continuation of the case 2390 of a seven year old Robert Addy from Michigan being struck by a yellow mustang with a red trunk and white rim tires.

2390-B: In Michigan a car, described as the hit and run vehicle in the case file 2390 has been found in a ditch with an unidentified dead man inside. John Doe # 4912.

That's what was in the case file that was tossed to booth; the "cold" case was no longer cold. Also, the Addy's will finally have justice, and Robert will finally have closure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So Brennan and booth traveled to Michigan, which amazingly all the Addy's they wanted to question, still resided.

The car was an absolute wreck, but was still identifiable. They snapped a couple of pictures of the car before they looked inside. Once they peeked in the trunk, booth looked visibly sick.

The body was in a very advanced stage of decomposition.

After Brennan made her observations she told the FBI to send the corpse to the Jeffersonian. She needed to know if this was the hit and run vehicle.

Time to question Robert!

***

We see them talking to a man in his early thirties in a tricked out wheelchair, a quilt blanket covering his legs. The wheel chair was very artistically designed, with flowers, and colored swirls that would make Angela swoon.

"So you're saying you found the car?" he said with a sort of wonderment "It's been so long… what do you need me for?" Booth replied, " We need you to identify the vehicle"

"My brother Zachary got a better look at it than me, plus I don't really remember it that well" Brennan said "We're going to ask him to identify it also, but we want your confirmation too."

He sighed, "Where are the pictures?"

Booth fanned out the photos for him to see.

He gasped in a sort of renewed terror "That is defiantly the car, no doubt about it…"

Brennan pulled booth aside "The only question is why there's a dead body in the trunk, and why?" "Don't forget about, who put him there…" booth said

"I'd gladly help you guys any way I can, I just can't sit here, watching the trail go cold again…"

"We actually could still use your help… would you be willing to describe the accident, as much as you could remember, to our forensic artist? It would help in the damage analysis"

He sighed deeply and then rubbed his chin "Of course, but you must under stand, I sort of pushed it out of my memory since then. I'll try my best, but I make no promises. Also ask my brother Zach for conformation"

"Of course, we'll get around to doing that" Booth said "Right now we need your info"

"Well there is something very distinctive about the car I'd like to point out"

It has a silver star over the license plate…" he said pointing at the photo of the car's front view "That star, came off the bike I was riding at the time"

_No wonder Zack doesn't know how to ride a bike, he must have been to scared to learn!_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Should I continue? Rate and review

Kudelycraze12321


	5. Real Zack?

The real Zachary Uriah Addy

Disclaimer: Like I would ever own bones, now really…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How much did we ever really know about the (former) grad student?

So far we've learned he's divorced, one of his siblings is in a wheel chair, and his eldest brother's name is his old password.

Just now booth is checking and rechecking Zack's birth certificate. It had the time of his birth recorded, but hospitals only do that when multiple children are born usually IDENTICAL… Zachary has a twin running around somewhere

Also due to some research, it was found that there was a case of "multiple" amnesia

That is, Zack and Steven were mixed up after a bout of amnesia.

They were identical twins after all…

So it turns out that the team at the Jeffersonian, has never actually met the real Zachary Uriah Addy, because the boys accidentally got switched.

To clear up any confusion they kept the names that they had lived most of their live as any way.

Zack's real name is Steven and vice versa

Now the team at the Jeffersonian, has actually met the real Zack and worked with him…

I just had to clear that up to avoid any confusion

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kudelycraze12321 signing off


	6. Untimely demise?

Untimely demise?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the show, Zack doesn't die after the explosion. He might as well have though. In the cold, empty, and dreary "cell" of the Asylum in witch Zack Addy was sentenced to "live".

However, the shady past of Zack Addy will catch up with him there.

Zack will perish, eventually, because of his previous actions.

Not in a way you might think… there's more to Zachary Uriah Addy than you might think.

One day there was a visitor for Zack, and the asylum guard let him in the room.

The visitor is a little "rough" around the edges from the looks of him…

We see the guard turn his back to the room, the mysterious stranger pulls out what _looks_ like a cell phone. He punches in some numbers and a small syringe needle popped out…

Children under the age of 10 might want to look away…

And he "Did away" with Zack _Use your imaginations here _"Your not going to be in pain any more, don't worry boss it won't take long … this doesn't have much _down time_ you'll show very little symptoms, and it won't take too long.

By the time any one notices anything is wrong, it will be to late"

Zack nods, he says "A job well done".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What will happen? Will someone catch on? Will Zack Perish? Who's the mysterious person that called Zack "Boss"?

What was in that Syringe?

This is Kudelycraze12321 signing off!


	7. Chapter 7

Miracles can happen

Disclaimer: I don't own, so please don't sue. (This applies to all chapters)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apparently, Zack's "Stooge" didn't know as much as he thought he did, he didn't expect that the guard was really watching the whole time.

Zack, of course was expecting a problem like this, so he faked struggled the whole time and had his stooge "cover his mouth". He also told his stooge to leave a little extra in the syringe so that some one could "figure out" the poison.

The guard rushed in followed by to other guards he'd called over. They fought mercilessly with the stooge. They finally pinned the guy, then one of the guards barked at him "What did this guy give you?"

Zack replied in a (fake) panic "I don't know! The only thing he told me is that I wouldn't make it…" He dropped to the floor in a convincing theatric way "You guys got to save me!"

Two of the guards dragged the kicking and screaming stooge out of the room

The guard left in the room picked up his radio "Call 9-1-1, attempted patient poisoning by a visitor, unknown substance, need the ambulance ASAP"

Zack was one clever cookie; he figured his scheme out so perfectly, that no one would think he was involved in any way (other than that of a victim). Zack knew there was no way his stooge would rat him out, because there was too much of his (The stooge's stuff) at stake.

_All Zack had to do was have another stooge "mess" with his IV medicine, and convince his friends that there are people after him, and he needs to go under witness protection._

_Also he plans to "make sure" the accidents continue until the team agrees._

_In fact the only problem in his plan so far is that his friends think he's "insane" and it might take awhile to convince them that his thoughts are not just paranoia._

_Other than that his plan is fool proof…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's Zack's plan? What is he up to?

This is Kudelycraze12321 signing off


	8. Agent Zack

Agent Double-o Zack

Disclaimer: I don't own, so please don't sue. Thank you

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It turns out Zack is very conniving, in fact the only reason he wanted to get in the "Looney bin" is to get him self (eventually) into witness protection.

The reason? He's a secret agent out after a Mob boss. The only way the FBI could make him "Drop off the face off the earth", without his friends suspecting something, is witness protection.

The only possible flaw in the plan was they needed to get him out of the "Looney bin" without raising suspicion.

(If only Hodgins caught wind of this)

So they sent his Inspector friend, George Ezekiel Garcia, (AKA- Zack's "stooge")

To "set the stage", and promote the idea that he needed to be in witness protection.

So now we know, Zack's a secret agent; he's divorced (Because he had to go off to "Iraq" _But is that where he actually went?_), he's been called a different name (since he was five) than what was on his birth certificate, and he's after a mob boss.

Line break

Meanwhile…

We see Hodgins ranting and raving, Booth yelling at some one at the other end of his phone call, and Brennan pacing about the floor

Angela is chewing, mercilessly, on a pencil, and cam is rubbing her head (like she has a head ache)

"I can't believe this is happening… Zack, in witness protection…" we hear Brennan say, in a bedraggled voice.

"This goes to show how much we really new about the guy…" Cam said somewhat sarcastically.

If only she knew… they have no idea how much they don't know about Zack…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To be continued

Kudelycraze12321 signing off


End file.
